Kane Hodder
| birth_place = Auburn, California, United States | other_names = | occupation = Actor, stuntman, author | years_active = 1982–present }} Kane Warren Hodder (born April 8, 1954)According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905–1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. At Ancestry.com is an American actor, stuntman, and author. Hodder is best known for his portrayal of Jason Voorhees (five times) in four films from the Friday the 13th film series: Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason X and the video game Friday the 13th: The Game. He is also known for his role as Victor Crowley in the Hatchet series.Kane Hodder- BioGamer Girl Magazine He also played Leatherface during the stunts of Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III and Freddy Krueger's clawed glove hand in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Life and career Hodder was born in Auburn, California in 1955. Early in his career, during an interview he offered to show the interviewer and her cameraman a fire stunt, which went horribly wrong, leaving him with 2nd and 3rd degree burns over much of his upper body. It was because of these burns he was initially selected to portray Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street (see 'To Hell and Back: The Kane Hodder Story' section further down this page), a role that would eventually go to Robert Englund with whom he formed a lifelong friendship. He was the first actor to portray Jason Voorhees more than once, in a total of four consecutive movies from Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood to Jason X. He portrayed horror icon Leatherface through the stunt work of the 1990 film Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III and played Freddy Krueger's clawed glove hand at the ending scene of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. He also appeared in an episode of The Arsenio Hall Show to promote Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, in costume as Jason. .]] Although he offered to reprise his role as Jason Voorhees in the 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason, director Ronny Yu replaced Hodder with 6'5" Canadian stuntman Ken Kirzinger. The switch created controversy among fans of the series and has been credited to several rumors, including Kirzinger's location in Canada and his height compared to Robert Englund, the actor who portrayed Freddy Krueger, while Yu himself stated that it was New Line Cinema's idea to do so. Though Hodder still expresses resentment over not being chosen, he is still good friends with Kirzinger and Englund.The Arrow interviews...Kane Hodder!! - JoBlo.com In 2011 Hodder wrote, along with author Michael Aloisi, his autobiography Unmasked: The True Story of the World's Most Prolific Cinematic Killer.The True Story of the World's Most Prolific,Cinematic Killer This was in 2014 turned into a Webseries, which was released as The Killer & I.Kane Hodder and Michael Aloisi Are The Killer & I Hodder starred in the slasher film Hatchet as main character Victor Crowley, a physically deformed young boy who comes back from the dead to kill the people who invade the swamp he lives in,SyFy Portal a similar story in scope to that of Jason Voorhees. The role earned him the Horror Jury Award for Best Actor at the Fantastic Fest in Austin, Texas. He reprised this role in Hatchet II, Hatchet III and Victor Crowley . Hodder portrayed Grawesome Crutal in the old-school slasher film, Muck and its sequel Muck: Feast of Saint Patrick. He co-starred with Doug Jones and Michael McShane in the horror comedy film Love in the Time of Monsters. In March 2015, he was part of Adam Green's ArieScope webseries Adam Green's Scary Sleepover. Kane Hodder reprised his role as Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th: The Game. Unmasked Hodder co-wrote an autobiography with author Mike Aloisi.Kanehodderkills.com The book is about his life and experience in the film industry and was released on October 1, 2011. Unmasked documents the unlikely true story of a boy who was taunted and beaten relentlessly by bullies throughout his childhood. Kane only escaped his tormentors when he moved to a tiny island in the South Pacific where he lived for all of his teen years. After living shirtless in a jungle for a while, he headed back to America where he fell in love with doing stunts-only to have his love burn him, literally. For the first time ever, Kane tells the true story of the burn injury that nearly killed him at the start of his career. The entire story of his recovery, the emotional and physical damage it caused, his fight to break back into the industry that almost killed him, and his rise to become a film actor are told in Kane's own voice. '' Filmography Stunts *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' (1983) *''Hardbodies'' (1984) *''The Hills Have Eyes Part II'' (1985) *''House'' (1986) *''Avenging Force'' (1986) *''The Patriot'' (1986) *''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) *''Born to Race'' (1988) *''Prison'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) *''Waxwork'' (1988) *''Time Trackers'' (1989) *''DeepStar Six'' (1989) *''The Horror Show'' (1989) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III'' (1990) *''9½ Ninjas!'' (1991) *''Out for Justice'' (1991) *''Dangerous Women'' (1991) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' (1991) *''The Rapture'' (1991) *''The Last Boy Scout'' (1991) *''House IV'' (1992) *''Double Trouble'' (1992) *''Waxwork II: Lost in Time'' (1992) *''Live! From Death Row'' (1992) *''Under Siege'' (1992) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Father Hood'' (1993) *''Demolition Man'' (1993) *''Younger & Younger'' (1993) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1994) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1994) *''Just Cause'' (1995) *''Project Metalbeast'' (1995) *''Four Rooms'' (1995) *''Seven'' (1995) *''Fair Game'' (1995) *''L.A. Heat'' (1996) *''The Big Fall'' (1996) *''Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back'' (1996) *''The Fan'' (1996) *''Marshal Law'' (1996) *''Brittle Glory'' (1997) *''Spawn'' (1997) *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) *''Team Knight Rider'' (1997) *''Most Wanted'' (1997) *''The Shooter'' (1997) *''The Underground'' (1997) *''Wishmaster (1997) *''The Shadow Men'' (1998) *''The Protector'' (1998) *''Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror'' (1998) *''Black Thunder'' (1998) *''A Night at the Roxbury'' (1998) *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) *''Hitman's Run'' (1999) *''Robbers'' (2000) *''Partners'' (2000) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' (2000) *''Slackers'' (2002) *''Monster'' (2003) *''Daredevil'' (2003) *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005) *''Fallen Angels'' (2006; also Associate Producer) *''Hatchet'' (2006) *''Hack!'' (2007) *''Ghost Town'' (2008) *''Hatchet II'' (2010) *''Hatchet III'' (2013) *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' (2017) (Video game motion capture choreography and stunts) *''Victor Crowley'' (2017) Acting *''California Split'' (1974) *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' (1983; uncredited) *''Hardbodies'' (1984) *''City Limits'' (1985) as Unfriendly DA *''Avenging Force'' (1986) *''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) *''Prison'' (1987) *''Trained to Kill'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) as Jason Voorhees *''Waxwork'' (1988; uncredited) as Frankenstein's Monster *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) as Jason Voorhees *''Best of the Best'' (1989; cameo) *''Alligator II: The Mutation'' (1991) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies go to College'' (1991, uncredited) *''9½ Ninjas!'' (1991; uncredited) *''The Rapture'' (1991; uncredited) *''Out for Justice'' (1991; uncredited) *''Under Siege'' (1991; uncredited) as a commando *''House IV'' (1992, uncredited) *''Best of the Best 2'' (1993) *''No Place to Hide'' (1993) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) as Jason Voorhees, FBI Guard at Hospital & Freddy Krueger's gloved hand *''Father Hood'' (1993) *''Rubdown'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' (1993–94) *''Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings'' (1994) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1995; uncredited) *''Project Metalbeast'' (1995; as the Metalbeast) *''Steel Frontier'' (1995) *''Scanner Cop II'' (1995) *''Fair Game'' (1995) *''The Big Fall'' (1996) *''Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back'' (1996; uncredited) *''Wishmaster'' (1997) *''The Shooter'' (1997) *''The Protector'' (1998; uncredited) *''Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror'' (1998) *''T.N.T.'' (1998) *''Watchers Reborn'' (1998) *''V.I.P.'' (1998) *''Nash Bridges'' (1998) *''Wildly Available'' (1999) *''L.A. Heat'' (1999) *''Geppetto'' (2000) *''Jason X'' (2002) as Jason Voorhees *''Daredevil'' (2003; uncredited) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''Dark Wolf'' (2003) *''Grind'' (2003; uncredited) *''Monster'' (2003) *''Alias'' (2003, 2005) *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005; uncredited) *''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) *''Fallen Angels'' (2006) *''Room 6'' (2006) *''Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon'' (2006; uncredited) *''Hatchet'' (2006) *''Ed Gein: The Butcher of Plainfield'' (2007) *''Hack!'' (2007) *''Dead Noon'' (2007) *''B.T.K.'' (2008) *''Black Friday'' (2008) *''Bundy: A Legacy of Evil'' (2008) *''Fear Clinic'' (2009) *''His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th'' (2009) (Himself) *''Monsterpiece Theatre Volume 1'' (2009) *''Old Habits Die Hard'' (2009) *''Stingy Jack'' (2009) *''Monsterpiece Theatre Volume II'' (2009) *''Frozen'' (2010) as Cody *''Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy'' (2010) (Himself) *''Black Friday 3D'' (2010) *''Exit 33'' (2010) as Ike *''Hatchet II'' (2010) as Victor Crowley/Thomas Crowley *''The Afflicted'' (2010) as Hank *''The Family'' (2011) as Stone *''Robin Hood: Ghosts of Sherwood'' (2012) as Little John *''Holliston'' as Himself (3 episodes) *''Hatchet III'' (2013) as Victor Crowley *''Love in the Time of Monsters'' (2014) as Lou *''Digging up The Marrow'' (2014) as Himself *''Charlie's Farm'' (2014) as Tony Stewart *''Alice D'' (2015) as Sr. Davenport *''Almost Mercy'' (2015) as Coach Elwood *''Smothered'' (2016) as Striper *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' (2017) as Jason Voorhees and Roy Burns (Motion capture choreography and stunts) *''Death House'' as Sieg (2017) *''Victor Crowley'' (2017) as Victor Crowley *''Check Point'' (2017) as Cyris *''Shed of the Dead'' (2018) as Mr. Parsons *''An Accidental Zombie (Named Ted)'' (2018) as Frank Lee *''86 Zombies'' as John Crowe (4 episodes) Himself * To Hell and Back: The Kane Hodder Story (2018) Paranormal group As a side project, Kane had been ghost hunting for some time now in his own group called the Hollywood Ghost Hunters. He describes it as a "group of people who normally make a living by trying to scare other people. Everybody in the group has something to do with horror movies." Hodder partnered up with his friend Rick "Stuntman" McCullum, a Hollywood stuntman and actor who doubles for horror film actors like Sid Haig. Rick decided to form a paranormal team, after he and Kane were filming at Mansfield Reformatory for a horror film called Fallen Angels. While there, they decided to spend their break ghost hunting investigating the cells. They had a ghostly experience when they saw a shadow man running down one of the cell blocks. When Kane took off in a full sprint towards it, Rick knew he had his first partner for his team. Shortly after, they took on their third member for the team: R. A. Mihailoff, known for playing the frightening lead role of "Leatherface" in Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Together the three members make up a paranormal group of members who work in the horror movie industry. On January 7, 2011, Hollywood Ghost Hunters was featured on the "Pico House" episode of Travel Channel's Ghost Adventures. Personal life Hodder is an avid poker player. He has the word "Kill!" tattooed on the back of his bottom lip. He spends time working with children in burn centers,Where Are They Now?: Kane Hodder and despite the roles he often plays, Hodder has often been described as a very friendly man who loves to meet his fans. For a long time, Hodder claimed his favorite kill scene in his films was the "sleeping bag against a tree" scene from Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. He now considers the one where he rips a woman's face in half from Hatchet (2006) to be his favorite. Hodder is a noted Juggalo, a fan of the group Insane Clown Posse. To reflect this, he has a custom charm of the group's "hatchetman" logo holding a machete instead of a hatchet, a reference to his role as Jason. Hodder appeared on the December 4, 2012 episode of the TruTV show Hardcore Pawn, in which he had a miniature gold mask made from a piece a fan had made for him. References External links * * * *Kane Hodder: To Hell and Back - Official Trailer. Category:1955 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from California Category:American film actors Category:American poker players Category:American stunt performers Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:People from Auburn, California